Pool Party
by yanny88
Summary: Sakura is invited to a pool party to celebrate Naruto and Sasuke becoming Jounin. But at the party, Sakura notices a certain Copy Nin has been eying her for some time. What is her reaction later on? Read and find out. Oneshot. KakaSaku.


**Author's notes:** hey it's me again XD. Yes right after finishing one story, I just jumped straight into another one. I've had this idea in my head for a while, and just wanted to put onto computer and get it out of my system. It's a bit different than what I expected earlier, but I just went with the flow, added bits and made said added bits more interesting. Please enjoy this story. See ya on the other side .

* * *

POOL PARTY

This was the big day. Sakura had called off the rest of her afternoon shift at the hospital to get ready for the big event.

The pink haired Kunoichi was invited to a pool party at Naruto's house to celebrate him and Sasuke passing the Jounin exams after several years of waiting and maturing. Kakashi insisted them on training a little more just in case.

After passing the Jounin exams with flying colours, Naruto decided to throw a big party; inviting all his friends and everyone else he decided to summon to his little get-together. Sakura had to buy both Naruto and Sasuke a gift to congratulate their achievement in success, so she got Ino to help out once she was allowed to leave the hospital.

The afternoon was hot, and Naruto picked the perfect day to celebrate it as a 'pool' party; emphasis on pool. Sakura had the faint idea it had to do with his perverted ways he learnt from the great Toad Sannin, Jiraiya; as such involving the blonde idiot to stare at all the half nude Kunoichi in nothing but their bikinis and having a splash in the water for a good half hour.

Sakura shuddered at the thought.

She arrived in a casual time, and found almost everyone was there, except for a fair few who would show up a little later than expected. Some such as her former sensei, Kakashi, would no doubt be late to the party.

"Sakura-chan! Great to see you here," whooped the obnoxious blonde after opening the door for the pink haired medic.

Sakura smiled sweetly and gave the boy a quick hug, "well, you invited me here, so here I am," another sweet smile before the medic jerked her presents into Naruto's arms, "here, I got you and Sasuke something for passing your exams," she chirped happily.

Naruto childishly jumped up and down like a happy schoolgirl and said, "oh thank you Sakura-chan, I'm sure Sasuke would love your gift," for once, Naruto spoke for others instead of himself as usual, surprising Sakura somewhat.

"I'm sure he will," Sakura giggled and rubbed her arm anxiously, peering around the living room where Ino was talking to Kiba and Tenten about anything that may have come up during the day.

Sakura walked off, leaving Naruto to ponder deeply about the presents he just received from his pink haired friend, "hey guys," Sakura started with her famous eye crinkled smiles. Ino immediately shut up and pouted before the medic, "hey Forehead, didn't think you'd show up; you being a well known medic and all," she gave the other two Shinobi a quick glance to let them know she was done talking to them.

Tenten rolled her eyes and ran off to find Neji, while Kiba sped out the door yelling, "bring it on Akamaru!" and being ploughed by the large dog with his booming bark.

Ino shrugged and glared daggers at the medic Kunoichi before her, "so what made you come along?" she asked firmly yet kindly.

Sakura smirked, "I was invited, so I took the rest of my afternoon shift off at the hospital to be here," she said plainly. Of course this subject had been brought up earlier when Naruto passed the word on about his party…or well, screamed out to almost anyone in his direction of view.

The rest of the conversation went by quickly and everyone assembled outside in the hot sun where the barbeque was sizzling away with Jiraiya in charge of the cooking, wearing the classic apron saying, "Kiss The Cook," with an old guy wearing short shorts with ridiculously hairy legs.

Sakura found this event only more amusing by the minute. Everyone was in summer gear and things to swim in. Kiba, Shikamaru, Neji, Chouji, Lee and even Shino were all shirtless and standing by the cooler with all the sodas and other beverages stored inside, chatting away about anything that might've interested the male.

Hinata, Tenten and Ino were talking about boys as usual and the gossip of 'who hooked up with who' and 'who slept with who'; the usual in most cases. Sasuke was discussing matters in how he managed to beat one of the toughest ninja from Suna - not counting Gaara of course - with Sai, Yamato, Asuma, Gai and Iruka.

Sakura joined in with all the entertainment and soon both sexes mixed around to spread news and exchange a little information from each gender in their own exaggerated way of how they originally heard it.

There, through the backdoor of the house came none other than the famous Copy Nin, Hatake Kakashi; late as always. Naruto was annoyed as usual, "Kakashi, you're late!" he began his usual rant.

"Sorry, I had to pick out your gift," Kakashi said simply and placed his poorly wrapped presents with all the other gifts on the table next to him,

"LIAR!" Naruto spat quite harshly.

Sasuke interrupted briefly and whacked the blonde over the back of his head, "don't be so rude, dobe. Glad you could make it," Sasuke's attitude quickly went back to being so laid back and cocky and gave his former sensei a grin of appreciation for coming to the party nonetheless.

Sakura noticed how Kakashi was wearing shorts, and just a baggy navy blue shirt with his infamous mask of course. For some reason Sakura found his unusual attire new for her taste, which she hadn't known she had this kind of taste in men and OH MY GOD! Sakura mentally slapped herself hard for thinking such things. How could she imagine that at all? She was fantasising over Hatake Kakashi only seconds ago.

Her thoughts and fantasies wormed around in her head until Naruto announced everyone to take a seat to eat Jiraiya's wonderful cooking. Everyone buzzed in discussion as they seated themselves around the picnic table before Naruto tapped a spoon to his glass of orange juice.

Silence ensued, followed by all eyes on the hyperactive blonde who remained standing with a proud grin on his foxy face.

"I would like to thank everyone for coming to the party; I can't think of any more ways of celebrating our achievements," Naruto trailed off, glancing down at raven haired Uchiha on his left.

Sasuke smirked and stood up also, "what Dobe is trying to say is that he just wants to share our success with all those closest to him," for once Sasuke was standing up - literally - for the Kyuubi-bearer.

There was a mumble of chatter and people cheered. Sasuke sat back down and gestured to Naruto to continue. With a proud smile on his face, Naruto said, "I'd also like to thank you all for your wonderful gifts," he gestured to the small table far to his right where all the presents lay neatly stacked and waited to be ripped open.

Sakura was so proud of her teammates and all she could do was beam at them and listen to his somewhat wondrous speech. She had obviously become Jounin before either of them; Sasuke having not been around at the time and Naruto training his ass off with Jiraiya and working on his skills to get better. She too threw a party, but it was a little bit different than Naruto's.

Hers consisted of alcohol, thanks to Tsunade for telling everyone who walked in her office and shouting free drinks at the bar. Sakura woke up not feeling like a Jounin at all, but just hung-over and with a throbbing headache. She had her actions get the better of her and she had one too many shots of sake.

The blonde Jounin stared at everyone's content faces and found his victim, "ah, Kakashi, seen the fact that you taught us over these several years, how about saying a few words," he watched Kakashi expectantly with a victorious grin smeared on his face.

Kakashi sighed and gave up in a heartbeat, "okay, I suppose I could do that," he answered to no one in particular and stood up with his glass of lemonade in hand.

He cleared his throat, "well, what can I say about these two?" he began sarcastically, "I never thought I'd be able to see these two fine students grow up to becoming such fine ninja. Over the many torturing and gruelling years being the teacher of Team 7, I never had the faintest idea that they would all become so successful," the silence was making the Copy Nin a little anxious and gulped to calm himself down.

"Uchiha Sasuke," he gestured to the raven haired Jounin, "one I thought who was - as a child - a little too cocky for his age, but I came to understand him a lot more and he became a fine ninja,"

For once, Sasuke, the boy who never shed a single emotion, smiled genuinely. Everyone cheered happily. Kakashi raised his hands to quieten the group and moved on to the next candidate, "Uzumaki Naruto, Konoha's number one knucklehead ninja. One I never thought he'd make it this far to be perfectly honest," the crowd laughed and Naruto pouted in a little irritation and even embarrassment.

"But he matured…a lot, and even thought I found the entire team a bunch of misfits, I grew to love them all," he gestured to Sakura as well, including her with the main subject in hand.

There was a little bit of amusement and people cheered before Jiraiya yelled from the barbeque, "come and get it!" the buzz of chatter was in the atmosphere once again and the party went on.

Chouji zoomed first in line with two plates in his hands and smiled innocently at the Toad Sannin. Once everyone settled down with their food ready to be munched down satisfyingly, Kakashi stood up one more time; on his own will this time. The table grew silent once more.

Glancing around to meet everyone's stares, Kakashi raised his glass and announced, "to Naruto and Sasuke," everyone followed in unison, saying, "to Naruto and Sasuke," and applause and congrats were in order.

Sakura was busy chewing away on her food, having a few laughs with Ino and Hinata while they ate. The medic was often receiving a few glances from Kakashi, who was obviously not eating. He was sitting next to Yamato, who was asking him why he wasn't eating, when Kakashi only replied by saying, "sorry, I'm on a diet and I'm not very hungry," Sakura knew he was lying by his sheepish chuckle and scratching the back of his head so innocently.

It was true; Sakura had known Kakashi too well

She anxiously tried to find a way to keep her mind off her former sensei, and by doing so, she joined in on the conversation with Tenten and Lee, "so how's it going between you and Neji, Tenten?" she asked sweetly.

The weapons mistress frowned and said, "it's great so far, but his clan's been thinking about joining the main and branch family together by making him marry Hinata," she glanced over at Hinata, who overheard the conversation and walked over.

Sakura smiled sympathetically, "really? Like an engaged marriage?" she asked. Hinata nodded shyly and sighed deeply, "yeah, but marrying my own cousin would be weird; even my uncle thinks it probably isn't the best thing to do, but there isn't much else to do," she trailed off, glancing over at Naruto and blushing as usual.

The medic rolled her eyes at that and the party went on. Naruto was actually flirting with Hinata, who was blushing like there was no tomorrow and opening up to him more. With a sigh, Sakura gazed up at the searing heat of the day, watching as no clouds went by and the occasional bird flying by shouting, "anou!" repeatedly until it was out of hearing range.

Sakura was dying to go for a swim, but whenever she was about to hit the water, someone would want to talk to her and she'd get sidetracked and forget about what she wanted.

As the day progressed, the day got even hotter; even at four in the afternoon. Naruto had the right idea to have a pool party on a hot day like this, especially when every Shinobi he invited would want to cool off in his swimming pool.

Sakura looked around the place for the nth time in the last hour and saw Jiraiya flirting with Tsunade, before settling his hand on the burning stove of the barby cockily and yelped around holding a burning hand while the blonde Hokage laughed loudly at him until the Toad Sannin dove headfirst into the water, emerging soaked and slightly humiliated as he climbed out rubbing his now singed hand back to where he was cooking food.

Sakura could all but hold back a giggle after seeing something that funny. She contained her mirth and followed Tenten where Ino was where the sexual part of her conversation was about to start.

"So after that, Genma and I left the bar, completely sloshed and hammered, but it was all fun," Ino ranted on about another 'great scene' between her and her boyfriend, Genma. They'd been going out for about two months now and Sakura didn't even want to bother asking how they hooked up in the first place.

Sakura rolled her eyes after hearing Ino go on about how hot that senbon wielding was in all his naked glory. Tenten and Sakura nearly gagged when she began rolling into detail about how great he was in bed and-

"Okay Ino, we get it; he's great…" Tenten forced, stopping the flower girl from going any further.

Sakura was surprised that she wasn't pregnant yet, "Tenten's right, Ino Pig, maybe you should just leave it at that," she only received a dirty glare from the flower girl and scowled as she walked off to chat up Sasuke.

Tenten sighed, "I can't seem to understand how Ino can go out with someone and hit on other guys at the same time. It's like she's a-…a," she was lost for words before Sakura finished the sentence off for her, "slut?" Tenten felt hesitant, but she nodded nonetheless.

"Don't worry about it Tenten, usually she gets dumped by the end of the week in both relationships she seems to be sharing somehow," Sakura deadpanned as if she had seen Ino's list of relationships; which she has in fact.

It was about six thirty now and still it was hot, even when the sun was starting to set. Jiraiya was getting bored, Tsunade had left before five to do some work at the office and have a few drinks by herself afterwards. Sasuke was talking to Naruto when Ino screamed out, "time for presents!" everyone crowded around the table, while Tenten and Ino handed out all the graduation gifts to either Naruto or Sasuke.

"One for Sasuke, one for Naruto, another for Sasuke. Sasuke. Naruto. Sasuke. Sasuke. Sasuke and…Sasuke…" Tenten announced as she read the labels on each present down to the last one. Ino grabbed the last one, "hey, this one's from me!" not like that was something anyone wanted to know, but she smiled brightly and handed it to Sasuke, "here Sasuke-kun, another one for you," she beamed at the raven haired Uchiha, who gladly took it and said, "thanks,"

Naruto only sat there with about five presents while Sasuke was almost drowning in his. The blonde pouted, "aww man, why does Sasuke always get more than me?" he asked to no one in particular.

Complaining was one thing Naruto was really good at, but he got over it. He noticed how the presents he got were from Sakura, Kakashi, Jiraiya, Hinata and Yamato. At least he was grateful and happy about something to do with the presents.

"Hmm, must be my birthday…" Naruto said smugly as he began unwrapping Jiraiya's gift first.

Naruto was surprised to get a pair of boxer shorts; but not just any old pair of boxers. He noticed Kakashi's envious glare, "Icha Icha boxer shorts?" Naruto mused, staring at the pair of orange boxers that had red slashed circles all over it.

Kakashi sighed in jealousy, though he didn't physically show it. Naruto put those aside for the mean time and grabbed the next one: Yamato's. Naruto tor the wrapping paper away, making a big mess to find a cute wooden sculpture underneath. It was a sculpture of him wearing a Hokage cloak and flashing the peace sign with a cheeky grin on his face.

"Wow, thanks a bunch Yamato-sempai!" whooped the blonde cheerfully and gave him a quick hug before proceeding to the next present.

Naruto ignored who gave it to him and was too caught up in finding what was inside the packaging. The group gasped when the blonde pulled out a small handheld knife. The sheath was blood red with black leather strapping and imbedded were Japanese insignias written in white, describing certain things about that blade.

Sakura leaned in, "I got it on one of my missions when I was in Suna. Gaara-kun gave it to me afterwards, but I didn't really have much use for it so I decided to keep it for a special day," she answered the unasked question. Naruto gave the medic a baffled look, both blue eyes widened before he lunged at the Kunoichi with open arms, "oh thank you so much Sakura-chan," Sakura struggled out of his death hug and tried to breathe, but Naruto's hug of doom seemed to be sucking all of her strength out.

"Don't worry about it Naruto, just let me go so I can breathe again please," she managed to gasp out.

"Oh…sorry…" Naruto let the medic out of his embrace and rubbed the back of his neck.

He sat back down and grabbed the next gift. Hinata's face went a dark shade of red for no apparent reason. Naruto raised an eyebrow at the lovely pink wrapping paper, giving the shy Hyuuga a quick smile before unwrapping it.

It was a photo frame with a picture of Naruto and the Hyuuga heiress together. The picture was taken when Naruto had asked her out to Ichiraku's and they took a picture together.

"Aww, how cute," was all that came out of the group when they saw the picture.

Naruto blushed, "okay, okay I get the idea, now lay off," he spat rather harshly as he hid the photo frame in his jacket to keep the others from prying at it. He got up and walked over to Hinata and gave her a peck on the cheek, making her blush ten new shades of red if that were possible. Everyone cheered at the sudden compliment from Naruto as he sat back down, a proud smirk on his foxy face.

Naruto grabbed the last present; it was poorly wrapped and gave Kakashi a puzzled look, "I was in a hurry," was all he could come up with in his time of need. The blonde shrugged and ripped through the brown paper until he hit what looked to be a…book? But Naruto doesn't read does he? No. It wasn't a book at all. It was a photo album, and on the cover it said, 'Team 7 Memories,' and had their group picture underneath.

"Wow, thanks, sensei," he said as he opened the book, finding several pictures of him and his team back in the day when they were training.

There were pictures of Naruto and Inari when they were in the Land of Water. It was taken before they left to go back home after fighting Zabuza and Haku. There was another of Team 7 on a hot day and everyone was swimming. All but Kakashi of course. Naruto clearly remembered him saying, "I've got a cold," and didn't want to go swimming. It was pretty obvious he wasn't going to show his face on that day.

Naruto was happy for the rest of that day, even though Sasuke had a whole heap more presents to unwrap, but like he really cared.

It was nearing the end of the day; still quite hot, due to the humid atmosphere and constant movement. Most people had already left because they had prior engagements, and before Sakura knew it, it was just Naruto, Kakashi, Sasuke, Yamato, Sai and Hinata left.

Sakura sat by the pool, listening to the crickets as they began their night loudly. The medic watched as he escorted Hinata around the front of the house, leaving her alone for the meantime. Once Naruto had left, along with Sasuke, Yamato and Sai, Kakashi emerged from the back door, rubbing the back of his ear as he sat down.

Sakura felt his aloof gaze boring holes in the side of her head as she gazed at the clear water, where her feet played lazily. She had forgotten she was only in her bikini and blushed at the thought of Kakashi staring at her like he was now, only in a more intimate way.

She quickly cleared that from her mind and felt a cold breeze brush against her pale skin on her back and shoulders, shuddering from the sudden notice in temperature. Sakura rubbed her arms a little and tried ignoring the breeze, which was swiftly washed away when she saw Kakashi take off his shirt.

The medic stared in awe as the Copy Nin eased the shirt over his head and tossed it on the chair next to him. She had worked with so many men; making them take their shirt off so she could take a look at their upper body including arms, but in all her years of being a medic, she had never seen such a body. It was nicely toned, covered with a few battle scars and one she remembered quite well when Zabuza had a go at him.

Sakura had no idea what Kakashi was hiding under all those layers, and now she had a good view of it all. She watched as his hand came up to rub the back of his neck, running down to his shoulder.

How long Sakura had been staring at him for she didn't know, but it felt like an eternity.

"Sakura…" Kakashi said, noticing the way the medic looked at him so.

She said nothing, "Sakura-chan, you've been staring at me for a while now and it's starting to creep me out," he warned as he sat down on the chair next to his dark shirt.

Sakura was pulled out of her gaze and blushed deeply, "sorry…" she muttered and looked down into the water again, unable to pry the image of a half naked Kakashi from her imagination.

Kakashi chuckled, "don't worry about it…" he trailed off, having not much else to say. After a moment of silence, Kakashi watched as Sakura looked quite miserable and bored, so he got up, making his way to where the medic was sitting and sat down next to her.

"What's up?" he asked plainly.

"Nothing," Sakura deadpanned as she sighed a little, trying not to look at him, otherwise she'd be staring at him for ages.

Kakashi rolled his mismatched eyes and stared at whatever was ahead of him, "I'm jealous of Naruto and Sasuke-kun, you know," Sakura began, sighing deeply and making it sound like it was very depressing for her.

"Why would you be jealous of Naruto and Sasuke?" Kakashi asked, raising an eyebrow.

Sakura frowned, "well look at what they get from becoming Jounin," she gestured at the slightly trashed backyard of Naruto's house. Kakashi was tempted to criticise what Sakura was referring to, but decided to be the wise one and not bother.

"Well…you got a great party after becoming Jounin; and I thought they were jealous," the Copy Nin chuckled a little.

"I mean, they get much more attention than I do, and half the time I'm the one helping them through their problems. I'm just the girl who gets in the way…" Sakura sulked with a frown on her face.

Kakashi sighed, "Sakura-chan, there are times when someone will get more attention than others, and then there are times when that person becomes miserable because they're left out all the time," he cleared his throat, "in this case, you used to get a lot of attention when you were still a Chuunin; not that I'm saying you were spoilt rotten, but I mean attention from the public, seeking your medical skills. Now you feel neglected because Naruto and Sasuke are getting something you didn't always get,"

Sakura seemed to brighten up a little, "well if you put it that way…I suppose you're right," she said, smiling softly and making eye contact with the handsome man sitting next to her.

The older Jounin chuckled as he rubbed the back of his neck lamely, saying, "yeah well, I'm always here for you if you need someone to talk to," with that Sakura's face turned a nice shade of pink, 'me and my stupid imagination!' she inwardly cursed.

Kakashi got up, "it is getting a bit chilly now isn't it?" he said, sounding as though it was to be a tease. Sakura perked up, looking at his well toned back before rubbing her arms frantically, "thanks for reminding me," she scoffed.

The silver haired Jounin only chuckled before changing his attitude completely. It was oddly silent now, and Sakura was feeling a bit suspicious. She was looking at her feet again when she heard the heavy fall of footsteps as they came closer. She was too slow to realise that Kakashi had just bombed into the swimming pool, and she had physically noticed that when a wave of water hit her face, making her fall over.

"What in the-" the Kunoichi sat up, completely stunned, as well as cold.

Out from the water emerged Kakashi, grinning like an idiot and…HOLY HECK, he wasn't wearing his mask. Sakura was staring at his real grin, which only turned into a wide smile. God he looked good. The medic stared for Kami knows how long at the mask-less Kakashi, and couldn't think of a better word that only bounced back to the front tenfold.

'_Shit he's hot!_' Inner Sakura whooped as she fisted the air violently.

Sakura's face turned bright red and quickly averted her gaze from his gorgeous face. He was flawless; except for the scar going over his left eye, but that only made him look better. He had stubbles on his chin, noticing how he hadn't shaved in a day or so. Sakura had always dreamed of a hot looking guy to meet, but this was just ridiculous.

She had known Kakashi for a good eight years and since then, had never thought of the Copy Nin in an intimate and even kinky kind of way up until now. She slowly allowed her eyes to look to the front and found the silver haired Jounin staring at her with raised eyebrows.

Sakura quickly wanted to find something that was more interesting to look at beside her former sensei, but there was nothing more fascinating than to stare at your former sensei's gorgeous face.

"Come on in, the water's great," Kakashi suggested, splashing his hands in the water like a little child.

Sakura felt uncertain, "but it's freezing out here; I'm sure it's colder in there too," she folded her arms across her chest. Kakashi sighed, "come on, it's not that bad once you get used to it," okay, that just made Sakura's mind even more corrupted than it started with.

The medic lifted a pink brow before complying, "fine," she muttered between clenched teeth and got up, walking around the pool to where she assumed Kakashi had jumped off.

"Here I go," she said to no one in particular and jumped into the water.

What she didn't know was that she practically landed on the poor defenceless Copy Nin when she hit the water. Submerged, Sakura opened her eyes to find Kakashi staring at her. Even underwater he looked damn good; he was having a good look at her, staring almost the same way she was.

Kakashi closed his eyes tightly, most likely cursing himself by the way he seemed to be disgusted in himself. He breathed out a little, bubbles obscuring Sakura's vision and felt a hand grab her wrist as she was tugged forward until she felt something soft brush against her lips.

It was a kiss.

It felt like she had been underwater for hours on end, and the slightest touch from Kakashi was so sensitive, making her stomach flutter with butterflies as his tongue explored every part of her mouth.

They pulled apart, with Kakashi blushing a little and Sakura slightly dazed from that amazing kiss. She stared at the Copy Nin for a moment more before she watched his face fall from the lack of oxygen, and then she too felt the strain in her lungs. Both simultaneously went up to the surface for air, feeling the cold gentle wind brush against her wet skin.

Sakura huffed a little to catch her breath and instantly felt her face flush from just moments ago, "okay…that was awkward," she uttered, a little flustered from the moment's events.

"Sorry," Kakashi said shyly as he looked away, trying not to make eye contact with the medic before him.

"Who said I didn't like it?" Sakura asked teasingly as she smirked at the Copy Nin.

Kakashi raised an eyebrow at the medic before pouting childishly and flicking water from his fingers into Sakura's face, annoying her an awful lot, "oh, it's game," Sakura quipped as she splashed her hands in the water to hit her former sensei.

There was laughter filling the cold and silent evening as the two Jounins play fought in the swimming pool of Naruto's backyard. The pink haired medic went to splash Kakashi one last time but he managed to grab her wrists, preventing her from doing so. The two stared at one another before the Copy Nin drew closer, until Sakura was pressed against the edge of the pool.

"We can get into a whole lot of trouble just for this," Sakura said while catching her breath.

Kakashi smirked, "so what? Not like we really care," he replied coolly, making Sakura form a devilish smile across her features, "true…" and with that said, the two drew into another passionate yet gentle kiss. Kakashi let his hands run freely over the medic, pulling her closer into his hot embrace.

Right at that point, Naruto and Sasuke come out from around the front of his house, freezing in mid-motion. They stared a while, watching Sakura and Kakashi make out with each other.

"See Sasuke? This is what I was talking about," he ranted, "we leave these two for only ten minutes and this is what happens," he gestured at the now flustered Copy Nin and medic, who only smiled as they looked at one another.

'_Yep_,' thought Sakura with a smile still constant, '_Naruto can throw that wildest pool parties_,' she ran her hand through the man's silver mane, pulling him closer until their lips met once more in another wild kiss.

**THE END**

* * *

**Author's notes:** Okay so what, the kissing happened a little fast, but still it was passionate and even more detailed in my head, I just couldn't quite figure out how to write it down. I could show you, but it'd be a little difficult through the internet :S. So how did I do? You tell me. I tried to keep it nice and short; as short as I could actually without making it go so fast like: Sakura is at the hospital and all of a sudden she's at the party, and then she's making out with Kakashi, O.o. If I did do something like that, please let me know for future reference. Anyways, thanks for reading, now reviews please XD.


End file.
